


Green With Envy

by whiteroses77



Category: Smallville
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an old friend of Clark’s comes to Metropolis, Oliver must revaluate his friendship with Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Green with Envy 1/2  
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver, Clark/Kevin Grady  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: PG-13  
WORD COUNT: 3,900  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: When an old friend of Clark’s comes to Metropolis Oliver must revaluate his friendship with Clark.  
Author’s note: Mention of events from Season 4, Blank.

~*~

Green Arrow entered the Watchtower command centre. He went over to a workstation. He passed by Superman, who gave him a nod of greeting as he continued with a telephone conversation. He gave him a little wave back. 

Green Arrow checked the Watchtower rota, and he saw that he didn’t have a shift tomorrow, and a pleased smile came to his lips. He decided to call and invite Caitlin out on a date. She was one of a handful of beautiful women that Oliver shared dalliances with, they both knew it was never going to be serious between them. And honestly, he knew that she didn’t want it to be serious. After all everybody knew, that Oliver Queen was a playboy. 

As far as Oliver was concerned his romantic relationships never lasted so what was the point of putting himself through strife and heartache. So he never took anything seriously. He glanced over at Superman. Well except his superhero duties, and even then he didn’t take them as seriously as his friend Clark Kent. 

Actually most things Clark did was serious, every save mattered, every word he wrote for the Daily Planet counted and every friendship was valued, every romantic relationship was bound to end up with a marriage proposal. He was just that type of guy. 

Oliver wondered if that sort of attitude made life more enjoyable or not, because Oliver would say Clark definitely needed to lighten up some times. From an observer’s prospective, Oliver was certain it appeared that he definitely enjoyed his life more than the Boyscout did.

And Oliver was definitely going to enjoy tomorrow night with Caitlin immensely. 

~*~

The following night at the Ace of Clubs, Oliver grinned at his date across their table. He flirted, “How could I ever forget that Caitlin, I always enjoy spending time with you.”

Caitlin laughed throatily, her long dark locks bounced as she did so, “You mean you enjoy sleeping with someone you don’t have to flatter to get into bed. We both know where we stand, Ollie.” 

She reached for her glass of wine, her bracelet tinkling as she lifted it to her full lips. Her wide jade eyes met his over the rim.

He chuckled, “Most women would feel as though they were being used I think.”

She placed her glass of wine back on the table, she smirked, “I like my life just fine, I just like to have a nice hard meaningless fuck now and again, and you are so good at that, Ollie.”

He teased, “No secret desire for a marriage proposal?”

“Hardly, besides you don’t want to marry me, there is just something about me that turns you on.”

Oliver smiled, “Besides you being incredibly sexy?” 

Caitlin smirked, “And the flattery keeps on coming.”

He shrugged, “Second nature.”

He glanced around the bar and his gaze fell on the occupants of a table on the other side of the room. He frowned slightly recognising his friend. His gaze went to Clark’s companion. He didn’t recognise the guy with Clark. Clark didn’t mention going out tonight, not that they consulted each other on what they did every evening. He hadn’t told Clark about his date with Caitlin. 

Honestly, Oliver never thought about Clark going to bars even when he was dating someone and Oliver knew Clark wasn’t seeing a special lady right now anyway.

He shrugged. He would find out later, he returned his attention to his date.

~*~

Later on in the evening, Caitlin drank the last of her wine, and then stated, “Come on, Ollie; why don’t we call it a night.”

Oliver nodded, “Great idea.”

He glanced over at Clark’s table again. Caitlin sighed, “Ollie you have been distracted all night, tell me what it is about those guys that is bothering you.”

He explained, “I’m sorry Caitlin. One of those guys is a friend of mine and I was just wondering…”

Caitlin cut him off, “You just want to be nosy.”

Oliver squinted, then he said, “I will just go over to say hello, I will only be a minute.”

~*~

He approached Clark’s table, his companion noticed him first. The other brunet prompted, “Clark…” he motioned with his finger at Oliver. Clark glanced up and around as he arrived, “Hey Oliver.”

Oliver smiled politely, “Hey Clark, I didn’t realise you were coming here tonight.”

The other guy answered first, “I called and invited him out.”

Oliver gave them a quizzical look and Clark introduced them, “Oliver this is Kevin Grady, Kevin this is Oliver Queen. Kevin and I knew each other back in Smallville.”

Oliver asked, “Oh?”

Kevin commented, “Yeah, I have been travelling since senior year and when I came to Metropolis I decided to look Clark up, although I wasn’t sure he would even remember me.”

Clark said lightly, “How could I ever forget you, Kevin, except with your help.”

The other brunet laughed aloud as if what Clark had just said was hilarious, and then Oliver was surprised almost shocked when Clark joined in too. Oliver stared at his friend amazed, he had never been quite sure Clark actually knew how to laugh. His whole face blossomed, as years of worry disappeared from his features. 

Clark met Oliver’s gaze and his smile faded a touch, “It’s a long story, I will tell you tomorrow at the…” Clark glanced past Oliver and amended quickly, “At the clubhouse.”

Oliver’s gaze widened and he glanced from Clark to Kevin in astonishment that Kevin knew about the Watchtower and then he turned as Caitlin came to a stop next to him. She asked, “Clubhouse, what kind of club are you part of, Ollie?”

He hesitated, “Um…”

Clark adjusted his glasses and supplied, “We are in a book club.”

He glared at Clark. Caitlin chuckled, “I never imagined you were much of a reader, Ollie.” 

He saw Kevin pinching his lips to stop himself from laughing. Clark elaborated, “We’re reading Dickens.”

He groaned internally, ‘oh god’. He returned his focus to Caitlin when she touched his arm and murmured, “Come on, let’s go to my place and you can tuck me in bed with a story.”

He replied, “Okay, um I will see you boys tomorrow.” He shook his head at Clark, he mouthed “Book club?” at him and then he followed Caitlin from the bar.

~*~

He’d had nice time with Caitlin last night although he had been a little distracted. He was still wondering about that Kevin Grady guy. Why was Clark inviting him to Watchtower? Although obviously the guy knew about their alternate lives.

He entered the Watchtower command centre; he was wearing his civilian clothes. He heard Kevin saying, “Wow this is an incredible place Clark. How much did all this cost?”

Clark answered with a light laugh, “I don’t know.”

Kevin asked with amusement, “How do you not know?”

Oliver spoke up, “Because it is one thing he doesn’t need to worry about.”

Clark turned to greet him with a nod, “Oliver.”

“Clark.” he nodded, “Shall we get this meeting of our book club started?”

His friend half smiled, “You got to admit it was a better excuse than nothing at all.”

Oliver shook his head at Clark and then looked at Kevin, he stated, “Kevin Grady, Clark hasn’t mentioned you at all.”

He noticed as Clark and Kevin exchanged a glance, and a nod. Then his friend answered, “Kevin is actually one of the only super-powered people in Smallville that didn’t try to kill me. We actually helped each other out of a tight spot.”

He asked Kevin, “You have powers?”

Kevin shrugged, “Just one really.”

His friend encouraged, “But it is a great one.”

The other brunet smirked, “I can even take out the big guns.”

Clark’s eyes widened and he dared, “You think you are even fast enough?”

Kevin goaded, “I got you before Kent.”

“You took me by surprise and besides I’m faster now than I was when I was seventeen.”

Oliver just stood there watching them banter. It was strange to see, and Oliver was feeling a little disturbed to be truthful. He inquired, “So what is your power?”

Kevin grinned and narrowed his gaze, and then the next thing Oliver knew he was being tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to find Kevin behind him. Oliver’s gaze widened, “You have super-speed?”

Kevin shook his head in the negative, “No.”

Clark then offered him a cup of coffee and Oliver frowned at it, and Clark said with a smile, “Freshly perked.” 

Oliver was still confused, so Kevin explained, “I just made you forget the last few minutes.”

He admitted, “Clark is right it is a good ability and really quite scary too.”

His friend nodded, “Yeah and that is why I think he would be a welcome addition to the Justice League.”

His teammate was always on the lookout for new members. It was always reassuring to have other teammates to call on in a crisis, but he had to admit he liked it when it was just Clark and him. He grinned anyway, “The more the merrier. So what is your codename?”

Kevin gazed at him in surprise, “I haven’t really got one, or a nifty costume like the rest of you. I’m not even sure I’m the heroic type.”

Clark smiled, “Yes you are, and I think you would be a great asset to the team.”

“Well I’m willing to consider it, for you.”

“Good and we will think of something to call you and as for your uniform…”

The brunet supplied, “Well my favourite colours are green and black.”

Clark smiled even brighter, “You see that is something to work with, we will have something figured out in no time.” He turned to him, “Won’t we, Oliver?”

Oliver wondered at Clark’s enthusiasm but he shrugged and agreed, “Yeah, in no time at all.”

~*~

A little later, Kevin had gone to get takeout for their lunch. Clark and Oliver were alone. He asked, “So Clark, how did you meet the ‘time bandit’?”

Clark’s brow creased and he rolled his eyes, “You are as bad as Lois at naming people, Green Arrow Bandit.”

Oliver huffed, “So are you going to answer me?”

“I met him just after he had stolen some money from the Talon’s cash register…”

He exclaimed, “He’s a thief, Clark, and you have just invited him to join the League?”

Clark snorted, “That is a little rich coming from you; the first time we met you had just stolen something…”

Oliver declared, “It’s not the same thing, Clark.”

“Why because you didn’t need to, what about Bart, what about…”

“So now you’re saying it is alright to steal?”

“No, what I’m saying is Kevin wasn’t trying to hurt anyone. And as I said before we helped each other out and he has kept my secret for a long time now. He’s one of the good guys, Oliver.”

Oliver suggested, “You know just because he has a power doesn’t mean he wants to be a superhero.” Clark frowned at him, and Oliver continued, “I don’t mean he’s a bad person…”

Clark half-smiled, “I know and I know it works the other way too, look at you you’re a superhero, without any bonus features just by hard work. I think we should give Kevin a chance though.”

Oliver was gratified that Clark noticed his hard work, and so he sighed and then concurred, “I guess everyone deserves a chance to prove themselves.”

His friend gave him a small smile. “Yes they do, Oliver.”

~*~

Oliver went about his business, if Clark wanted Kevin in the League, he could handle his induction alone. 

A couple of days later, he returned to the Watchtower to check in, he found Clark in the command centre, and he was wearing his uniform. They exchanged greetings and then Oliver asked, “Is the newbie not around to today?”

Clark nodded, “He’s here. He’s just doing something for me.”

Oliver asked, “Oh yeah?”

Then Kevin came out of the locker room. He was saying, “I’ve put them on as you have asked.” 

Kevin was wearing a black tank top and a pair of black and green leather pants, Oliver frowned at them and then declared with annoyance, “They’re my pants!”

Clark sighed, “Oliver we are just trying them out, and they’re in Kevin’s colours.”

He glared, “My colours, Clark.”

Clark frowned, “What is the problem? You let… no you wanted me to wear your uniform that time when you were still hiding your identity from Lois and I had to pretend to be Green Arrow.”

Oliver licked his lips unconsciously, “That was you, not someone I had just met…”

“We are just seeing how they look…”

Kevin said to Clark, “It is okay Clark; I will go and get changed.”

Clark replied, “Ignore him, he will calm down in a minute.”

Oliver shook his head, gritted his teeth, and walked into the next room to avoid saying something that he might regret. In the other room he could still hear them, Kevin asked, “Are you sure, Clark?”

“Yes, now let’s see, hmm they do look pretty good…”

Oliver walked out of earshot. Damn Clark Kent, he brings a stranger into their inner sanctum; he gives him Oliver’s uniform to wear. He muttered mockingly under his breath, “They’re Kevin’s colours. Oh, Kevin you look good in them. Oh Kevin you have a great power. Oh Kevin you’re so funny you actually make me laugh.”

So much for loyalty, he decided to get out of there.

~*~

Clark had been right, eventually he had calmed down although it had taken longer than a minute. He realised he was letting stupid things get to him. He and Clark were friends nothing could change that, not now, not after everything they had been through together.

He returned to the Watchtower, as he entered unnoticed, he heard Clark’s goading voice, “Come on then if you think you are fast enough.”

Kevin Grady declared, “Bring it on, Kent.”

Oliver found them facing off against each other. Kevin was still wearing Oliver’s uniform bottoms, though Clark wasn’t wearing his uniform anymore. They were both poised for action. Then suddenly Kevin raised his hand and green energy emanated from his palm. A split second later, Clark was standing behind Kevin; his arms folded across his chest. He said smugly, “Got to be faster than that.”

Kevin turned to face Clark, he demanded good-naturedly, “Come on, again.”

Clark shrugged mockingly, “Okay.”

Oliver felt that feeling of envy curl in his gut again. He and Clark had been friends for years, but they had never been playful with each other. Or to be more exact Clark had never been playful with him. After the first few months of friendship, Oliver had just accepted that Clark was a serious type of guy, that it wasn’t in him to have that kind of locker room type banter.

They prepared again, and again Clark was too fast for Kevin to use his power on him. Oliver grinned with pride and amusement. Kevin challenged him again. Oliver rolled his eyes at the guy being a terrible loser. However, Clark agreed to another go. And this time Kevin managed to catch Clark in the grasp of his power. Clark was frozen.

Oliver pinched his lips in disappointment. Kevin grinned in triumph; he glanced at his watch and walked around Clark as if he was taking stroll. Then he counted three… two… one, then as Clark blinked, Kevin smacked him hard on the ass.

Clark spun around and glowered at Kevin, “You…” 

Kevin bragged, “There you see, I did it.” 

Clark squinted at him, “It was a fluke that’s all.”

The other brunet asked cockily, “Again…?”

“There’s no point.”

Kevin laughed, “Are you scared of getting your ass tanned again?”

Clark’s lips twisted into a smile. He licked his lips and murmured, “You are the one who should be worried about his ass.”

Oliver frowned in confusion at the jibe.

Kevin cajoled, “Oh really, one more time?”

Clark nodded and they tried again. Again, Clark was too fast, in a blink of his eye Clark was behind Kevin but this time he was up real close. He placed his hand on Kevin’s hip, his fingers spread across the material of the uniform bottoms. He tipped his head towards Kevin’s ear and he said lowly, “I told you it was a fluke.”

Oliver began to feel uneasy.

He watched as Kevin swallowed hard, and glanced down at Clark’s hand touching him. Kevin turned his head slowly, his lips an inch from Clark’s and he answered huskily, “You win.”

What the hell? 

Clark asked quietly, “What do I win?”

Oliver stared in shock, as Clark closed that inch of space between them, their lips met, they both let out a moan. Kevin turned in Clark’s arms and they kissed passionately. Kevin groaned against Clark’s lips, “I want you.” Clark pulled back and stared at him intensely and then there was a flurry of motion as Clark bent Kevin over the main desk. His hands grasped the waistband and pulled the uniform bottoms over his ass. Then Clark smacked it, he gloated, “I warned you to worry about your ass.”

Kevin hissed, “Yeah Clark, fuck me. You do it so well.”

Oliver backed away unnoticed. He had to get away. He made it outside on wobbly legs. He breathed deeply, shit, shit oh god it didn’t make sense. Clark wasn’t… shit. 

Shit, all this fucking time. Why didn’t Clark tell him? 

~*~

He slept fitfully that night. He dreamt of Clark’s hand, his fingers spread against the green and black material. But in the dream, it was Oliver wearing his own uniform. Clark pressed against Oliver’s back, his breath in his ear. He dreamt of Clark’s fingers hooking the waistband…

~*~

He awoke the next day, knowing he couldn’t go along pretending he hadn’t been a witness to what happened last night. He was going to face this head on and so he headed over to Clark’s apartment.

Oliver was standing on the doorstep debating whether to use the key Clark had given him ages ago. ‘You see’ he told himself, ‘you are important or else Clark wouldn’t give you a key to his apartment’. 

He decided to use it and he entered Clark’s apartment. Finding Kevin in the kitchen shirtless was like a punch to the stomach. He tried for nonchalance, as he asked, “Isn’t Clark up yet?”

Kevin glanced up from preparing coffee. He was obviously surprised to see him, but then he shrugged, “Nah, you know how much Clark likes to sleep.”

He thought, ‘is that right huh, you discover new things about someone all the time.’ He said, “Huh-huh, well I just came by to talk to him.”

Kevin smiled friendly like, “Sure, just a minute.”

The brunet headed for the bedroom, and Oliver followed him to the open doorway. He gazed into the bedroom and saw Clark’s sleeping form in bed. His hair was messy, he was laying on his front, one arm over his pillow, the bedclothes were only half covering him, and a portion of his naked back, and shoulder was showing, a leg, a hip, and a flash of curved cheek. 

He swallowed to wet his dry mouth at the sight. 

Kevin leaned over and touched Clark’s shoulder, trying to rouse him gently, “Clark, wake up.”

Clark responded by groaning softly. Kevin tried again and Clark mumbled, “Just another minute.” 

Oliver smiled softly in fondness and he saw Kevin do the same. Kevin called his name again and Clark opened one eye, then he smiled tiredly, “Are you coming back to bed?”

Oliver tensed as he felt that envy come flooding back. 

Kevin glanced at the doorway and saw him watching. At first, he looked surprised that he was there and then a knowing look came to his eyes, as he must have seen something on Oliver’s face. Then he leaned forward and kissed Clark softly. 

Oliver ground his teeth. 

Then Kevin told Clark, “No Clark you have a visitor.”

Clark frowned and then followed Kevin’s gaze to see Oliver standing there. Clark’s eyes widened when he saw him, then he sighed loudly, “Hey.”

~*~

Oliver waited in the lounge, as Clark dressed. He raised his face to the ceiling and shook his head. He really wasn’t looking forward to this confrontation. They had had their fair share over their years of friendship, mostly about their different methods of going about missions. Clark had taught him over the years to explore different avenues before full out attack and he had encouraged Clark to follow his gut instincts instead of going on his blind faith in people. 

But this was as personal as you could get. He just couldn’t believe that over the years this hadn’t been mentioned in passing even just once. 

Oliver turned as Clark exited his bedroom. Followed by Kevin who offered, “Do you want me to get you some coffee, Clark?”

Clark nodded, “Thank you, yes.” He glanced at Oliver, “Do you wanted some coffee, Oliver?”

He frowned in response, “Um, no thanks.”

Kevin passed by and went to the kitchen, and then Clark asked, “So, what did you want to talk about?”

Oliver puffed out a breath. Man, Clark acting as if nothing was wrong wasn’t what he expected. He smiled tightly, “Well Clark, um.”

Clark’s brow creased, he asked in concern, “Is something the matter, Oliver?”

Oliver didn’t know what to say, objectively nothing was wrong but… he shrugged, “I didn’t realise you and Kevin were… um that you were an item.”

Clark tilted his head and he smiled in shyness, “He’s really nice, Oliver.” He laughed gently, “It just sort of happened, you know?”

Oliver swallowed nervously, “I never realised you… you know like both, men and women.”

Clark nodded minutely, “Well it has never really come up in conversation.” Clark’s eyes widened, “You don’t have a problem with me seeing Kevin do you?”

Shit, how could he answer that question truthfully? He hesitated, and Clark winced, “You are my friend, Oliver. Please don’t say that me liking guys is going to come between us.”

He stared at Clark, he saw hurt in those beautiful eyes, god he hated to see it there. He shook his head, he forced a smile, “No Clark nothing will come between us.”

Clark appeared relieved, and he gave him one of his little smiles, the ones he only ever gave Oliver. Something twisted inside, damn it, why didn’t he ever let Oliver bask in the warm glow of one of his bright smiles, the ones that he gave everyone else? 

Kevin returned with Clark’s coffee, and Clark took the cup from him with a sunny smile, “Thank you.” 

Oliver couldn’t stay there to witness their domesticity. He told him, “I better get going, I will see you later.”

Oliver turned at the door and found Clark’s gaze had followed him there, Clark said, “Bye.”

He nodded, “See you.”

 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is trying to deal with finding out about Clark and Kevin.

TITLE: Green with Envy 2/2  
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver, Clark/Kevin Grady  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 3,860  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Oliver is trying to deal with finding out about Clark and Kevin.

~*~

So what did you do when your whole outlook had been tilted? When all these feelings started bubbling forth, feelings that you never even acknowledged you had because there was no point, because nothing could ever come of them. And even now, he was involved with someone else. 

What did you do? You ignored them and made dates with all your girlfriends. You wined and dined them; you took them to bed and you fucked them. 

And still it didn’t do a damn thing to help him or make him forget.

~*~

A few weeks later

He was waiting at the Watchtower for them. When they entered the command centre, they were smiling and they pulled each other into their arms and kissed. Oliver ground his teeth together as he watched them. As they pulled apart, Clark saw him and blushed at being seen. Kevin narrowed his gaze, and then the corner of his mouth kicked up knowingly.

He smiled at them, “So you’re still enjoying loves young dream?”

Clark rolled his eyes, “Oliver.”

He shrugged and then Clark stilled and then told them he had to go. In a blink, Superman was standing there and in another, he was gone. 

Oliver gazed at Kevin. Kevin stared back and then asked, “You have a problem with me don’t you?” 

Oliver squinted and then revealed, “No actually I don’t. I want to show you something.”

He led Kevin to another room and presented his gift. Kevin’s eyes widened, as he stared at the new uniform that Oliver had had made for him. He told him, “Green and black, your colours.”

Kevin inhaled, “You had a real uniform made for me?”

Oliver chuckled, “Well you couldn’t keep wearing mine could you?”

The brunet shrugged, “You know that was Clark’s idea? I just wanted to please him.”

He grinned, “Yeah he does that to people. Now you don’t need to wear mine anymore. So are you going to try it on?”

Kevin glanced at his new uniform, and then nodded; he pulled off his jacket, and then his t-shirt. Oliver gazed at his fit body. He watched him pulled off his jeans and then he reached out and grabbed the uniform bottoms. Oliver told him, “These outfits fit better without underwear.”

Kevin’s gaze widened, he snickered, “Really… even the Superman uniform?”

Oliver squinted, “You don’t know?”

“No.”

Oliver asked smugly, “You haven’t had sex with Superman?”

The brunet shook his head, “Not starting out wearing the uniform, no.” The he dropped his boxers and then pulled on the tight uniform bottoms. He winced, “Damn they are tight.”

Oliver chuckled, “They wear in some and you get used to it.”

Then Kevin put on the top. He ran his hand over his body, “What do you think?”

He told him, “You look great. So you have the uniform, now you just need a codename.”

He revealed, “You know I still haven’t decided what I want to do.”

“You are going to disappoint Clark if you don’t join the team.”

Kevin nodded and sighed softly, “I don’t know if I can do what Clark does.”

Oliver told him, “Nobody can do what Clark does.”

Kevin frowned, “I didn’t mean his powers, I mean how…”

He finished the sentence, “How selfless he is, how he sees the world as it could be and not how it actually is.”

Kevin blew out a breath, “Yeah.”

Oliver gazed at the handsome brunet, he observed, “You really care about Clark don’t you?”

He smiled, “He’s one of a kind.”

Oliver replied wistfully, “Yeah he is.” He licked his lips and asked without thinking, “What is it like?”

The brunet frowned in confusion and Oliver gazed at him. He rashly stepped forward and he kissed Kevin Grady full on the mouth. Kevin’s mouth opened in surprise and Oliver tasted him, he tasted a sweet taste there and he wondered if that was a remnant of Clark. Kevin pushed him away and stared at him in dismay. He stated, “What do you think you are doing? I’m with Clark.”

He replied, “I know.”

Kevin exclaimed, “You are supposed to be Clark’s friend. I got you so wrong I thought you were jealous about Clark, but… listen I’m sorry but you can’t have me.”

Oliver declared sneeringly, “I don’t want you!”

Kevin narrowed his gaze, and then he began nodding, “So I was right all along, it’s Clark. Shit, you just kissed me because I’m the closest thing to kissing Clark.”

He glared at him unwilling to admit the truth. A hard look came to Kevin’s eyes; he stepped forward in Oliver’s personal space. He said tauntingly, “I bet you would sleep with me, it would turn you on just knowing Clark had been there.”

Oliver seethed, “Shut your mouth.”

Kevin murmured, “You asked me what it was like… you meant what it is like being with Clark. You want to know what being fucked by him is like, if he’s careful and slow, you know because he’s so powerful, and you feel like he could break you if he forgot for a instance. Or is he exciting and rigorous because you know he’s in complete control of himself…”

Oliver was breathing heavily, his complete focus on his words and the images they created.

Kevin moved closer, “… is he sensual and passionate so he makes you forget about everything?”

His mouth was open and he shook head, he didn’t know the answer but he wanted to know, so badly. The handsome brunet smiled slowly, “He’s all those things.”

Oliver closed the gap between them and he kissed Kevin again.

A shocked voice exclaimed, “Oliver?”

Oliver and Kevin turned to see Superman standing there. His eyes were wide and Oliver cringed, oh shit. He uttered, “Clark.”

His friend was staring at him and his jaw tensed, “How could you do this to me?”

Kevin spoke up, “It’s not my fault Clark. He kissed me.”

Clark’s gaze darted to him, “And you let him.”

“No, I was…”

“Shut up, I’m talking to him.” He returned his gaze to Oliver, “Well?”

He didn’t know what to say. He saw hurt in Clark’s eyes, “You’re my friend, I trusted you, I can’t believe you would do this to me.”

He told him, “I didn’t plan it, it just happened.”

Clark sucked in a breath, “You could have anybody you want, so why try to take something away from me?”

It wasn’t true he couldn’t have anyone he wanted. He uttered, “Clark.”

Clark shook his head in dismay, “From me, Oliver?”

Kevin approached Clark, but Clark raised his hand and held him off, “Don’t Kevin, I can’t have you near me right now.”

The other brunet glared at Oliver and then he suddenly flung out his arm and his green energy emanated from his palm and hit Clark. Then he dropped his arm. Oliver’s asked, “What are you doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing? I’m not letting you spoil my relationship with Clark.”

Oliver was almost appalled, “You wiped his mind?”

“Only the last minute, what is your problem, he was going to end it with me, another minute and your friendship with him would’ve been over too.”

Oliver shook his head, “Mine and Clark’s friendship is stronger than that.”

Kevin questioned, “So strong that you made a pass at his boyfriend.”

He spat, “I told you, it wasn’t about you.”

The brunet approached and asked, “You have known him for years. If you want him so badly why haven’t you done anything about it?”

Oliver angrily pushed him back, he shouted, “Because I didn’t know he was capable of fucking men until you came along, alright.”

A shocked breath questioned, “What?”

Oliver cringed and turned to see that Clark had unfrozen. 

Clark’s jaw tensed, as he said, “I can’t believe you lied to me. You told me you were fine with me liking men. You said that nothing could come between us being friends.”

He stuttered, “No… no Clark that’s… god that’s not what I meant.”

Clark asked, “So what did you mean?”

Oliver glanced at Kevin, and then back to Clark. He just couldn’t damn it; he just couldn’t admit anything. He shook his head, “I was just surprised by it you know, I never thought that…”

Clark glanced at Kevin and back to Oliver; he said neutrally, “That I am capable of fucking a guy.”

“No Clark.”

His friend swallowed hard, “I guess I can’t help how you feel Oliver, I wish I could. I think it might be for the best if…” 

Dread filled him, ‘no Clark don’t say it’, he pleaded internally. As Clark finished, “…we stay away from each other and keep things just professional for a while.”

A shudder went through him and he felt as though he was going to be sick. He couldn’t believe he’d been given a second chance and he had already lost it, and he was going to lose Clark anyway. He twitched, “Please, Clark I can’t….”

Clark gazed at him with sorrow in his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

He grimaced and glanced at Kevin. He saw the other brunet looking at him with pity in his eyes. Oliver swallowed back the pain. 

Then Kevin nodded and shot out his arm again and Clark froze again and Kevin had a look of concentration for a moment then he broke away. Clark stayed frozen and Kevin turned to Oliver.

“We have a minute.”

He asked, “What do you mean?”

“When he unfreezes he will think he just arrived again. He won’t remember hearing what you said.”

Oliver was amazed, “Why are you doing this?”

Kevin gave him a knowing smile, “Because you love him.”

Oliver was shaken by Kevin’s statement but before he could respond, Kevin counted down, “Three… two… one.”

Then as Clark unfroze, Kevin inquired cheerily, “So what do you think, mask, or lenses?”

Clark gazed at Kevin, he exclaimed, “Wow you look great.”

Oliver turned to see a happy and impressed Clark Kent admiring his boyfriend in his new uniform. It was very strange to know Clark didn’t remember their terrible misunderstanding but he was completely relieved as well. He played along and he grinned cockily, “The uniform does look good if I do say so myself.”

Clark gazed at Oliver, “Yes it does. Why didn’t you tell me you were doing this?”

Oliver shrugged, “I just wanted my uniform back.”

Clark rolled his eyes, and Kevin spoke up, “I don’t think Green Arrow’s uniform suited me anyway.”

His friend gazed at him warmly and licked his lips, “I guess nobody wears it as well as Oliver does.”

Oliver enjoyed the compliment but he disagreed with him, “No that’s not true, you did.”

Clark’s eyelashes fluttered and he looked away bashfully. Oliver smiled softly, “I’ll go see if the monitors have picked up any emergencies.”

Then he left Clark and Kevin alone.

~*~

A little while later, Clark joined him in the command centre. He asked, “Anything?”

Oliver shook his head, “No not anything that needs us.”

Clark gazed at him, and then he gave him his small smile. He said, “I got the impression that you didn’t like Kevin much, so why go out of your way to help him?”

He told him honestly, “He’s a okay guy Clark, but I did it for you, because you want him to be part of our team.”

His friend stepped closer. He gazed at him and then he said, “I know it’s probably outside your comfort zone but…” Clark leaned in and pressed his soft lips to Oliver’s cheek. Oliver closed his eyes and time seemed to stay still, and Clark whispered, “Thank you, Oliver.” 

He felt Clark’s warm breath against his skin, and he turned his head and he pressed their lips together softly. Clark gasped quietly, “Oh.” and then pulled away lingeringly. He gazed at Oliver in surprise. 

Oliver smiled, “You are welcome, Clark.”

He saw confusion in Clark’s eyes. He asked, “Are you…?”

Oliver shrugged, “Like you.”

Clark replied, “I didn’t know.”

He reminded him, “It never came up in conservation.”

His friend nodded, “Yeah.”

“Am I interrupting something?” they turned to see that Kevin had returned after changing out of his uniform, and he glanced between them. 

Oliver shook his head and denied, “No, my friend and I were just having a long overdue conversation.”

Clark gave him a small smile.

~*~

The next morning Oliver entered the Watchtower for a quick check in before the normal workday began. He found Clark busy at the computers. He removed his glasses and exclaimed, “Damn it.” 

Oliver asked, “What is going on?”

Clark shoved his glasses back on and muttered, “I’m searching for something. What does it look like?”

He frowned. There were times when Clark was focused and serious but he was never rude. He asked, “Where is Kevin?”

Clark glanced up and glared, “He’s at my apartment, and he’s been talking about leaving.”

He was shocked, “Why?”

“He said he’s had a great time in Metropolis but he thinks it’s time to move on again.”

Oliver acknowledged, “He said he wasn’t sure if he wanted to be a hero or not.”

Clark grimaced, “That is the thing he says he’s going to take his uniform with him. He said if we ever need him he will come back and help.”

Oliver thought about it, Kevin had seemed happy enough until yesterday. So that news meant only one thing, that it was Oliver’s fault that Kevin was going. He thought aloud, “I can’t believe he’s going to give you up, how could he be so noble? I could never do that.”

Clark’s eyes widened as he stared at him through his lenses. Then Clark asked, “What does noble have to do with it?” Oliver hesitated, and Clark repeated himself with annoyance, “What does noble have to do with it, Oliver?”

Oliver exclaimed, “He's leaving because he knows I don’t want him here!”

His friend’s jaw tensed, he demanded, “Did you threaten him?”

Oliver scowled, “Of course I didn’t threaten him.”

“No, so why is he leaving?”

He blurted out, “Because he thinks that I love you.”

Clark blinked and he said stoically, “Do you?” Oliver swallowed to wet his dry mouth and Clark asked again, “Do you love me, Oliver?” 

He licked his lips, and told Clark, “I think so.”

Clark approached him and asked “You think so, isn’t that something you should know?” Oliver just stared at him not knowing what to say. Then Clark’s brow creased, “You are my friend, Oliver, we care about each other a lot.”

Oliver nodded in agreement, “But this is more…”

His friend caught and held his gaze. He prodded, “More…?”

He couldn’t look away and he admitted, “I was jealous.”

“Jealous…?”

He took a breath, and bowed his head, “Seeing you together, seeing you smiling at him, hearing you laughing with him.” he glanced up, “Seeing you laying naked there under those sheets, wanting him to return to bed.”

Clark gazed at him with that little smile on his lips. Oliver bowed his head again wounded at the reaffirmation that he was never going to get a real smile from him. 

Clark spoke his name softly, “Oliver.”

He swallowed and then glanced up and met his gaze again. Clark was shaking his head at him, and then he stepped forward and he leaned in. Oliver gasped in surprise as Clark’s mouth took Oliver’s own. He groaned loudly and then responded fiercely. Their lips slid together, god it was incredible, he grinned into the kiss. Clark moaned into his mouth, “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

He groaned back, “I wish I had taken the chance years ago.”

Clark pulled back; he gazed at him with that same little smile but with a twinkle in his eyes. “You should have done it.”

Oliver smiled and asked heatedly, “Do you want to get out of here, so we can be alone?”

His friend said with amusement, “We are alone.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Yes I know, but…”

“But what…?”

Clark whispered, “We have to go to work.”

Oliver glanced at his watch, “Shit, you’re right. I’ve got a board meeting today.”

Clark laughed lightly. 

Oliver asked, “Will you come by my place later?”

“It’s a little fast don’t you think?”

“What I think is, I am a playboy and you have more of a risqué side than I ever believed so who cares?”

Clark smirked at him.

Oliver grasped Clark’s head and kissed him again. 

“You see, I knew I was right to leave.”

Clark and Oliver pulled out of the kiss and turned to see Kevin watching them, a backpack over his shoulder. Clark frowned, pushed up his glasses, and ducked his head, “I’m sorry Kevin.”

Oliver felt he should apologise too but he honestly couldn’t be sorry for winning his best friend’s affection. Kevin smiled, “Don’t worry Clark; it wasn’t that much of a shock. I’ll see you around.”

Clark asked, “Still friends?”

“Of course.” he said with a smile.

Then Kevin Grady turned and headed out of the Watchtower doors.

~*~

After Oliver’s meeting, when he estimated that the average workday at the Daily Planet was over, barring any emergencies of course, Oliver made a phone call. He waited for the other end to be answered, “Hello Clark.”

He heard amusement in Clark’s voice, “You are keen.”

Oliver replied, “Years of friendship, weeks of jealousy and hours of anticipation. Can you imagine how…”

Clark murmured huskily, “How horny you are right now.”

A thrill went through Oliver hearing that coming from his friend. He twitched in his pants. He palmed himself as he chuckled, “Oh shit, Clark.”

Clark’s laughter came down the line and it was like music to Oliver’s ears. Clark asked, “Where are you right now?”

Oliver groaned, “I’m at my penthouse. Where are you?”

“Are you in bed?”

Oliver frowned and glanced around his lounge, “No.”

“You should be.”

He blew out a breath, “Do you want me to be?”

“You better be there, by the time I arrive.”

Fuck! What was happening here? He hurried to his bedroom, he asked into the phone, “Do you want me to be naked?”

“Hmm well that is the general idea, Arrow.”

Oliver swallowed and he switched the call to hands free, and put the phone on the night table. Then he started to undress. He asked Clark, “You never said where you are.”

He was told, “When you are naked get on the bed.”

As he dropped his boxers he fisted his erection, then he lay down on his bed. He told Clark. “I’m on the bed.”

“Are you hard?”

He jerked his cock and gritted his teeth, “Yeah, Clark, god yes.”

“Are you touching yourself?”

He gazed at his own cock, so hard, his own hand sliding up and down the length. He nodded against the pillow, “Yes.”

Huskily, “That’s a good boy.”

Oliver pushed his head back into his pillow; damn Clark was being so playful and fucking demanding. He panted out, “Fuck Clark, why haven’t you ever been this way with me before?”

Clark laughed, “You didn’t tell me you wanted to sleep with me before.”

Oliver let out a burst of laughter, “No I meant… wait a minute, are you saying you are like this, this playful with all your lovers?”

“You will have to ask them.”

Oliver rolled his eyes, “I’d rather not.”

Clark continued, “I want you to touch yourself.”

“That’s what I am doing.”

Clark murmured, “Lower.”

He asked, “Clark…?”

“If you want me to fuck you, spread your legs and touch yourself.”

His mild mannered friend being so demanding was truly a turn on. He spread his legs and used his finger to probe gently. He squirmed and groaned. 

He was asked, “Are you tight?”

Oliver gasped out, “Yes.” 

He was startled as a bottle of lubricant was tossed onto the bed beside him. He gazed down the bed to see Clark standing at the end watching him. He squeezed the base of his cock. “Geez, Clark what are you doing to me?”

Clark leered, “You better get used to it. After all, you are the one who made me lose my source of sex and fun. You have a lot of making up to do.”

Oliver stretched out on the bed, crooking his arms above his head on the pillow, showing off his body, “I’m at your service.”

There was mischief in Clark’s eyes as he was told, “You better start using that lube.”

He quickly grabbed the lube. Clark chuckled and started to undress slowly. Oliver watched him avidly as he removed his clothes, while he began preparing himself for Clark. 

As Clark dropped his boxers to the floor, he said throatily, “I hope you are ready for me?”

He nodded, “I think I always have been.”

He watched as Clark approached the bed, his erection standing proud. Oliver praised him, “You are fucking gorgeous.”

Clark crawled on to the bed, then up it until he was braced over Oliver. Oliver’s cock flexed against his stomach. Clark gazed down at him and Oliver shivered with excitement. He reached up, and pulled Clark down to him and kissed him passionately. Clark licked into his mouth and Oliver moaned. His hands caressed Clark’s shoulders, his back down to his ass. He spread his thighs. He reached between them, and took hold of Clark’s cock and guided him to his ass. 

Clark pulled back enough to look into his eyes, Oliver returned that gaze, and then Clark thrust into him slowly. Oliver gasped and pulled his knees up and Clark went deeper. Clark swallowed and the look in his eyes was one of fondness and desire. Oliver’s hands stroked Clark’s body, as Clark rolled their bodies together. 

Clark covered him and kissed him passionately. Oliver’s fingers carded his hair, as Clark moved onto Oliver’s throat, and kissed and licked there. His thrusts grew longer and Oliver met every downward motion. 

And all Oliver could think was, this wasn’t what he expected from the build-up. This was exactly what he expected from Clark Kent, it was making love. 

That thought made him shudder with emotion; he hugged Clark to him, and brought their lips back together. Then Clark reached between them and began fisting Oliver’s cock. He moaned into Clark’s mouth, and Clark panted, “Are you going to come for me?”

He cried out, “Yes!” as he did just that. 

Clark continued to thrust into Oliver until he shuddered and gasped out Oliver’s name. Oliver gulped in air as he caught his breath and laughed in happiness. Clark gazed down at him and gave him that little smile. 

Oliver reached out and touched Clark’s lips gently. He whispered, “That smile…”

Clark whispered back, “Is yours, didn’t you know that?”

Oliver shook his head, overcome by emotion.

 

The end


End file.
